


Smoky

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea DLC, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This reader-insert is inspired by Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea. Disclaimer-I don’t own Bioshock Infinite, I don’t own Burial at Sea either, and I don’t own Hetalia, I don’t own England and I don’t own you.<br/>So basically England is Booker, and you are Elizabeth. It’s just a one-shot, sorry, but with England’s responses and little quirks.<br/>I may have butchered England’s personality here and I am sincerely sorry for that.<br/>Anyway, let’s begin!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoky

**Author's Note:**

> This reader-insert is inspired by Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea. Disclaimer-I don’t own Bioshock Infinite, I don’t own Burial at Sea either, and I don’t own Hetalia, I don’t own England and I don’t own you.  
> So basically England is Booker, and you are Elizabeth. It’s just a one-shot, sorry, but with England’s responses and little quirks.  
> I may have butchered England’s personality here and I am sincerely sorry for that.  
> Anyway, let’s begin!

“Hello, mister Kirkland.”  
The woman’s voice is sweet and yet smoky at the same time. The room is shrouded in darkness-though the faint outline of papers can be seen. The clicking of heels is heard.  
“What’s your case?” The man-Mr. Kirkland’s-voice is British, but not very posh. His voice is polite, calm, without a hint of desperation. It seems as if he was born to say those three words-then again, he was, as a detective.  
“I need you to help me look for someone,” the woman says, moving noticeably closer. The glint of a choker is visible. “A child-she was taken.”  
She raises a well-manicured hand with a cigarette in it. She takes the man’s hand and he clicks his fingers, revealing a small flame. She lights the cigarette and puffs on it. The light finally reveals her face, (H/C) locks falling over her shoulders with (E/C) eyes that are mysterious-hard to read, maybe even impossible.  
“You got a name, Miss…?”  
The woman smirks. “(Y/N). Call me (Y/N).”


End file.
